


【毒埃/暴卡】被侵蚀的忏悔

by xiazijunOwO



Category: Venom - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 07:33:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16849813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiazijunOwO/pseuds/xiazijunOwO
Summary: ※神父卡尔顿/忏悔者埃迪※血腥恐怖因素微微有些※捏造部分很多，OOC请注意※绝对没有任何不尊重的意思※mob卡预警，黑教会预警





	【毒埃/暴卡】被侵蚀的忏悔

1.  
忏悔室里点了两盏烛，狭窄封闭的黑色空间里有了暖黄的光，年轻的神父就坐在那里。

他的膝上摊开了一本厚重的圣经，细密紧凑的文字在晦暗不明的坏境下需要耗费大量精神集中才能看清。年轻的神父面无表情，圆润的鹿眼蒙上了一层看不清的雾，眉上两点痣也好似被雾气掩盖。漆黑的神职服饰包裹着他融入黑色的角落里，他握住挂在胸前的十字架，指腹摩挲过上面的纹路，神通常会在这时候给予他平静的呢语。

午时三点 ，年轻的卡尔顿小神父会在此时接受世人的忏悔。罪孽之人来到此处，获取神的宽恕。

2.  
卡尔顿听见了木门关闭的声响，他颤抖着将圣经合上，挺直了弯曲的脊背，骨节分明的手握住一旁的小把手，将告解室的滑动木窗拉开。

透过双层打着不少木质孔洞的隔离板，他看见了对方隐藏在黑暗中的脸。

苍白，憔悴，不正常的红晕，眼眶下的乌色。

——饱受苦难的人 。

卡尔顿看见他十指相交，指尖扣紧了手背的皮肉，少量纤细的血丝从那里沿着皮肤溢出。他忏悔的手抵在了额头上，眉毛纠结拧成哀伤的形状。

“神父，请原谅我的罪过。”

他的声音听上去像是病入膏肓的患者，虚弱，无力，卡尔顿第一次听到如此哀伤的请求。

“请赐予我救赎。”

3.  
埃迪·布洛克是一名正义的记者，虽然他也是个怂包，并且自私，抠门，态度散漫，但作为记者，他是合格的。他报导过无数篇社会性新闻，为大众揭开了许多隐藏在光鲜外表下的肮脏真相，然后他走进大众的视野，被民众熟识，甚至在社会普法栏目中也能经常看见他的身影。

可新闻永远不会自己跑到你的面前，如何挖掘新闻以及事件背后的真相一直是令埃迪头疼的事情，他花钱雇了线人，最后得到的线报也只是一些鸡毛蒜皮不足得一谈的事件，他想他应该和这些线人解除金钱关系，他的裤兜里可不会自己多出钱来。

他们约在一个隐蔽的地下酒吧，埃迪向线人摊牌，基于无法获取更好的新闻线索，他们的合作得终止。

对方的态度却一反往常。

先是四处张望，确认无人察觉到他们的秘密交流，才凑近了埃迪的耳边压低声线说着。

“这次绝对不会错，郊区往北那座七八十年前建立的孤儿院，从上个月开始一直在秘密运输尸体出来 。”

“别开玩笑了，老兄，这都什么跟什么？我要的是真材实料的新闻，不是随口杜撰。”

埃迪受够了虚假的欺骗，起身便要离开，线人一把拉住了他，急躁的向他低喊：“我有照片！我没有骗人！”

线人从衣兜里拿出了沾着血迹和泥土，屏幕上满是划痕的手机递给埃迪。

“我说的是真的！”

埃迪接过手机，他注视着面前紧张的人，他发现对方双手紧紧握住酒杯，指尖泛着白，下唇也起了好几层翘起的死皮，仿佛几天几夜未合眼，对方的眼睛里爬满了红色的血丝，整个人看上去有些神经质。埃迪坐了回去，这次也许有戏，他记得上次见到眼前人的时候，对方还是一副死猪不怕开水烫的浪荡模样。

“说吧。”

“那...那是我和亚伦上个月接的活，你知道......我一直和亚伦零散接活过日子。”线人的声音愈来愈低，他咽了咽口水，接着道：“对方只是让我们去搬东西，压根没告诉我们那是什么，他只让我们晚上过去，然后给我们黑色的塑料袋让我们找地方处理。”

“那一片实在太荒凉了，我们通常是随便找个地方就扔了。我发誓我压根没想看里面是什么，但那天的货太重了，我不小心松了手......”

“然后呢？”

埃迪点进了手机的相册，他想他知道那是什么了，图片上全是不同样的尸体，脖子以上的脑袋全都消失不见，像是被某种野兽啃食过。

“我太害怕了，要知道是运输尸体我发誓绝对不会接这活！”线人的情绪明显激动了起来，“后面我们发现不止是孤儿院的老师，孤儿院里的孩子好像也...也死掉了不少，我告诉亚伦放弃这个活，但是亚伦却不肯，一小时500刀的诱惑实在太大了。”

“那之后我告诉亚伦我不做了，亚伦就找了其他人一块儿。”说到此线人停顿了一下，然后用带着恐惧的声音说：“后来亚伦不见了......我已经很久没见过他了，我有悄悄回去孤儿院那边，我没敢靠近，只是去我们抛尸的地点看了看，但那些玩意儿不见了！”

“我们扔了很多，我记得很清楚，但是没有了！后来我在附近捡到了亚伦的手机，我准备离开的时候......我看见了那个黑色的怪物，它就那样盯着我！”

“我甚至不知道我是怎么逃脱的，我害怕它来找我......不对，它一定会来找我的！”

埃迪此时已经将相册反复翻了个遍，与线人口中的恐怖故事不同，他更倾向于那儿也许是在偷偷饲养什么东西，或者说是某种实验，就像电影里那样。

这可真是一个大新闻。

“手机得先放我这，等我确认这件事之后报酬会划你卡上。”埃迪收起了手机，他对线人说着。

他不能贸然前去，他深知这个道理。众所周知，影视剧里的主角总是喜欢不计后果单打独干，然后惹出一堆烂摊子甚至丧命，他可不想步上后尘，他得先好好考虑一下。

“你不是大记者吗！你赶快报道出来，我真的很怕，只要一闭上眼就会想到那怪物盯着我，如果不调查清楚我会恐惧一辈子的！不然的话你得把手机还我，我找别人爆料！”

线人抓紧了埃迪的手臂，但埃迪并不傻，他暂时不能接受线人的要求，于是他只好在线人的拉扯中起身离去。奈何对方根本不想放他走，他们在扭扯中被酒吧老板扔出了酒吧。

地下酒吧本就开的隐蔽，来到这儿得先穿过一条巷子，但就算是夜里巷子里也总会有三三两两的人经过，今天却很反常，这儿一个人也没有。但埃迪并没有心情关注这些细节，他的赶紧摆脱缠着他的这个麻烦。

巷子那边走来了一个小男孩儿，身上穿着破旧的衣服，赤裸的脚上沾满了泥土，他的目光呆滞，但在看见线人时却变得异常凶狠，不过他很快就被埃迪吸引了目光，他走到他们面前，也许是时机不太对，他被正在推搡中的两人磕倒在地，埃迪先发现了他。

他伸出了手，想将男孩儿拉起来，可对方却用那满口的尖利的牙咬伤了他的虎口，痛苦也随之而来。

4.  
“我一开始没发现他的存在，但后来实在太明显了。”

埃迪颤抖着，即便在神父面前也不能使他平静，他忏悔着自己罪孽的开端。

“他让我害怕，他让我恐惧，他让我做着不应该做的事情。”祈祷的手臂遮住了埃迪的面容，卡尔顿无法看清他的表情，只听见闷闷的声音从他那儿传来。

“我吃了人。”他说。

“可那不是我的本意，我没想那样，但是他住在我的体内，扎根在我的脑子里，我不得不去做。”埃迪的声音很是痛苦，但又慢慢趋于平静，“可到了后来，我依赖他，他让我强大，他令我愉悦，我甚至不能阻止这种情绪的发生。”

卡尔顿问：“他是什么？”

“恶魔。”

“神父，那是恶魔。”

5.  
教堂的钟声响起，是神在发出沉重的叹息。

钟声沉闷，传进小小的忏悔室里变得古怪，卡尔顿微不可见地皱了一下眉，他有些不舒服。

被恶魔纠缠的男人反应更为强烈，卡尔顿听见他发出幼兽般的呜咽声，一下一下，仿佛随时会断气一般。

被痛苦溺毙的不幸人。

6.  
埃迪变得不对劲，他缺少了一小部分记忆，他记得酒吧，记得线人，记得获取的猛料，记得咬他手的那个该死的小孩儿，但他不记得之后发生了什么。

他的手应该是血肉模糊的，血肉从他手掌上分离的感觉他都记得一清二楚，尖锐的疼痛传达到脑子里时他已经近乎昏厥，他在“吧嗒”的咀嚼声中失去知觉。

埃迪的手有些粗糙，常年用笔写字令他中指指节旁磨出一层薄茧，手指上还残留着过往意外导致而留下的痕迹。但他的手掌很白，白的能看清皮肤下流动的血管，大拇指 与食指相连的虎口处也泛着莹白的光。

他没有受伤。

一切仿佛只是他一个人的臆想，他开始质疑自己的记忆。

埃迪联系了线人，对方的电话一直没有接通，这让他焦躁不安。他不知道线人的住址，所以他现在就像被困在死角里的无头苍蝇。期间他去了那间底下酒吧，结果看见酒吧外围被警戒线拦住，他询问了驻守在那里的警官。

“这里发生了什么？”埃迪试图看清酒吧内的情况，“我原本想在这儿喝酒的。”

“老兄，现在可没人会给你上酒。”警官知道这里有常客，埃迪也不是第一个来询问的人，“这儿死人了，喝酒找别处去。”

这个消息让埃迪震惊，三天前他来这儿的时候酒吧里的人还完好无损。

“上帝保佑，这是什么时候的事情？”

“昨天，行了，问了就赶紧离开。”

埃迪只好讪讪离开。

他刚走没几步，Boss的电话便响起，“埃迪·布洛克！几点了！独家采访你要是不做就永远别做了！”

“Boss，你听我说，我在跟新案子，这绝对比独家采访的内容更有噱头。”

埃迪向他的老板卖了一个大关子，他心里是没底的，可他得先想办法把老板糊弄过去，于是他话说了一半，就装作信号失常挂掉电话，虽然办法很老套，但挺管用的。

他抬腿拐了个弯，驱车去了那座所谓的孤儿院。如同线人所说，这里确实十分荒凉，整所孤儿院也是用木头构造的，里面的儿童设施都已经老旧腐朽，埃迪简直不敢相信这里竟然能够住人。孤儿院的门一推就开，他小心翼翼的走了进去，空气中弥漫着陈旧的霉味，木材发潮的味道让他打了好几个喷嚏。

这里没有人。

这所孤儿院像是早就被遗弃，埃迪在孤儿院里来回踱步，最后在类似仓库的地方发现了大量血迹，深沉的颜色表示着这里曾经发生过命案。血的颜色太深了，像是一次又一次的浇灌上去那样，最后形成了薄薄一层血垢。

埃迪不能确认这是什么时候流下的血，他随即掏出手机拍摄了几张照片作为线索。仓库的角落里蒙盖着一张脏污的布，埃迪掀开了那层布，底下是一个简易的三层小柜，每一层摆放着不同的手术用具以及麻药。

他将这些东西作为证据拍摄了下来。

在看到这些简易的工具后，他大约知晓这里曾进行过什么事情，人体脏器交易。

结合线人所说的抛尸，应该是有人将流浪汉或者是走失的孩童拐骗至此处，再用迷药将他们放倒，然后用手术工具剖开他们的肌肤，获取里面新鲜的脏器。

————可那些尸体失去的都是脑袋。

埃迪像是陷入蛛网的虫子，被层层丝线包裹住，他的推理似乎有些说不通。看来这种事儿更适合警察来做，埃迪想着。他会将此事报警处理，等警察介入之后他会用第一报导人的身份把整件事报道出去，公众关注度一定会又上升一波。

他在屋内拍摄的差不多之后又围着孤儿院拍摄了好几张，手机拍摄框中破败的孤儿院颇有几分萧瑟的味道，荒凉的场景让他想到一些莫名的恐怖场景。

脑子里仿佛有一台放映机，不停放送着那些画面，他的耳边甚至出现了幻听。

由模糊不清的低语，变为清晰的呼喊。

「埃迪。」

“谁！谁在那儿？”

埃迪警觉地转身，但遗憾的是他身后空无一人，只有风卷过地上枯黄的树叶。

幻听？

寒意爬上他的背脊，这地方太邪门了，他应该先离开，证据也搜集的足够多。

7.  
再次醒来的时候，埃迪躺在不知名的小巷里，他身上还穿着新买的睡衣，裸露在空气中的白皙脚掌被尘土染成了灰黑色。在寒冷的夜晚，他被恐惧冻入骨。

第七次了。

从孤儿院回来那晚开始，他一直在梦游。每个夜晚他都在温暖的被窝里入睡，然后在不知名的户外醒来。最初只是在家的范围内活动，他早上起来的时候发现合拢的冰箱总是会在第二天打开柜门，里面存放着的食物被翻动的乱糟糟。

他曾以为是家里遭窃，但除了冰箱的异常之外，屋里的贵重物品一样不少。

接下来的夜晚他走出了家门，有时候是在街头，有时候在僻静的城市角落，有时候在郊区之外，埃迪受不了这种异常。

他强迫自己睁着眼度过漫长的夜晚，除却第一晚的颇有成效，长期熬夜使他精神恍惚，他也没有再梦游过，可他的幻听幻视越来越严重。

低沉的声音一直在他耳边响起。

「埃迪。」

「埃迪。」

「埃迪。」

「我饿了，埃迪。」

「我好饿。」

诸如此类的声音盘旋在他的大脑，他将自己封闭在了狭窄的卧室里，裹紧了被子蜷缩在角落，目光呆滞盯着角落里黑色的流动液体。

“不要说了.....不要再说了....”

埃迪觉得自己的脑子快要炸裂，他很困，睡意从未如此强烈过，但他不能睡，对，他不能睡。

眼皮盖住了原本应该是深邃的眼，然后他看见自己被黑色的液体包裹，变成了一个吃人的黑色怪物，他张嘴咬下了被恐惧困扰的男人的头，铁锈味溢满了他的口腔，骨骼被咬碎的声响是如此真实。

他恍然间窥探到了失去的记忆。

男孩儿变成怪物，用布满层层尖牙可怖的嘴吞吃掉惊声尖叫的线人，然后怪物来到了自己的面前，如同爬行生物般的长舌探入到他的嘴中，从他的喉咙沿着食道进入他的肺腑。

他变成了怪物。

他吃掉了小男孩儿，蛰伏两天后，因为心底那点微如尘粒的对酒吧老板将他扔出酒吧的不满，他咬掉了酒吧老板的头。

8.  
“我不知道他为什么会选择我，他认定我们是不可分割的一体。”埃迪沉浸在回忆中，“我以为他会伤害我，我曾狂怒，绝望，自暴自弃，难以置信的是，将我从这些疯狂的情绪中拉扯出来的却是他。”

“神父，你知道这就像斯德哥尔摩综合症，我开始依赖他。”

卡尔顿对此表示理解，他没有出声，只是静静的听着埃迪的自述。

“我开始接受他。”埃迪不再如同之前那般痛苦，他的手缓缓松开，手背上留下的十个弯月型伤口开始愈合。

“我是个记者，我接触过很多常人所不知的事情，那些肮脏的事令我恶心。你记得我刚才说的孤儿院吗？是他帮助我调查的，他告诉了我很多事情。”

“获悉真相后我欣喜不已，我想也是从那时起我对他萌生了爱意。”

教堂的钟声再次突兀响起，卡尔顿有些听不清埃迪的低语。胸前的十字架逐渐发烫，被布料掩盖的娇嫩肌肤有了明显的红痕。

这真是糟透了，卡尔顿想。

9.  
埃迪的身体里住进了一位不速之客，每当他在不经意间被反射物体映照时，都能看见里面黑色的怪物咧着开到后脑的嘴，猩红长舌上坠着涎水，没有瞳孔的怪异双眼正窥视着他。

他突然害怕照镜子，于是他将家里的镜子悉数砸碎，把散落一地的尖锐玻璃碎片全部收进了垃圾桶后，才让他有绷紧的神经得到一丝松懈的安全感。匪夷所思的经历让他有种与现实脱离的晕眩，他无时不刻都在期盼这是在梦境之中，每当他这么想时，身体里那不具名怪物便发出抗议 。

「你应该接受我，埃迪。」

「你的身体就是我的身体，我不会伤害你。」

埃迪狠狠掐了一把自己的大腿，尽管他的腿早在之前就被他自己弄的青紫一片。疼痛能带给他片刻清醒，不至于被体内的东西迷惑了神智，这有点像被恶魔附身的感觉。

「恶魔？我才不是那玩意儿！」

“那你是什么！”埃迪的声线猛然拔高，尖利的有些刺耳，“你让我变成怪物！”

话音刚落，埃迪便察觉自己的身体里有什么东西在肌肤下涌动，这种异样的感觉由胸口汇集至后颈，然后那东西破开肌肤溢出，黑色的液体在空中编织成可怖的面颊，由粗细不一的流动线条支撑连接。黑色的脑袋与埃迪面对面，埃迪在那双白色的眼睛中看见自己狼狈的倒影。

「我是毒液，用你们的话来说，我是高级生命体。」毒液从埃迪的记忆中学会这样一个词汇，他想了想又在中间加了智慧两个字，「高级智慧生命体。」

「我不是恶魔，硬要说的话，我应该是天使。」

埃迪看着毒液的尖牙腹诽，这东西压根就没有天使的模样！

毒液当然知道埃迪的想法，于是他决定施展一些属于天使的‘魔法’。他知道埃迪这段时间因抵触自己的存在而开始自残，他看见埃迪对着白色的墙面怒吼，工作时突然将电脑屏幕砸了个粉碎，洗澡时躺进装满水的浴缸缸底，甚至还搭乘电梯去了公司的最顶楼。

埃迪一点点偏离常态，只要他同埃迪说话，对方便会立即在自己身上留下大小不一的痕迹。毒液对此不甚理解，他明明对人类来说是百利无一害，他无法理解人类的恐惧，但这也并不足以妨碍他喜欢埃迪。

「你会相信的。」

毒液开始慢慢修复埃迪的身体，在这之前他也有干过这事儿，可埃迪居然理所当然的认为自己天赋异禀，毒液不开心，他得让埃迪知道是他的功劳 。

黑色的流动液体一圈一圈缠绕着埃迪的大腿，像是藤蔓一般，伤口处涌出不规则圆形的黑色液体，然后分离出细小枝丫与‘藤蔓’连在一起，仿佛枯木开花。那些被操纵的液体在埃迪的肌肤上蠕动着，几秒钟之后又迅速消散，回归体内。

埃迪对这诡异的画面感到惊奇，他大腿上那些青紫伤痕不复存在，取而代之的是新生的白皙肌肤。他伸手轻轻触摸那一块肌肤，指尖的温热立即传递到皮下神经，这让他有些迷惘。

「埃迪，我是真实的，你也是真实的，你不应该抵触我。」

“为什么？为什么是我？”

「埃迪，你应该庆幸我选上了你。你的身体是迄今为止我最满意的一个，你就 是另一个我的存在，不要对此感到恐惧，我可以给你想要的一切。」

这听上去很诱人，埃迪想着。一直以来他认为毒液带给他的都是伤害，任谁体内居住了一个恐怖丑陋的东西都会感到恐惧，从古至今寄生人体的东西都不是什么好相与的，所以他下意识的抵触。但现在回过头想想 ，除去吃人这种恶心的行径，毒液并未对他造成实质性的伤害。

悉知埃迪内心的黑色头颅对埃迪的描述十分不满，占据脸颊三分之一的白色双眼睁的更大。

「丑陋？！道歉！」

“……不。”埃迪试探着对方是否会伤害自己，“你的样子在我们这里并不好看。”

「道歉！道歉！」

“我只是在陈述事实。”

毒液气急，他包裹住埃迪的全身，夺取埃迪的身体主权。

「你得向我道歉！不然我就生气了！」

“好吧，好吧……对不起。”

身体的控制权又回到了埃迪的手上，也许事情并没有他想象的那么坏。

10.  
埃迪的事业达到了一个新的巅峰，孤儿院案件暴露之后他再次声名大噪，警方允许他以记者的身份参与此事的调查，这简直是天上掉了个大馅饼。

但案件的复杂性超乎他的想象，案发现场除了血垢外，还发现了祭祀用具和鲜血浇灌的诡异图案，探员长多次询问他还有什么线索，埃迪对此摇了摇头。

“我以为这只是一起器官交易案件？”

埃迪诚恳地说着，探员长盯着他看了好一会才确信他并未撒谎。

“行，之后有任何线索请立刻向我们汇报，我知道你有些特殊门道。”探员长的话令埃迪摸不着头脑，他总觉得这人话里有话。

“我是守法好公民，警官。”

探员长没再理会他，只留下了现场通行证和一串报警号码便离开了埃迪的办公室，埃迪摆弄着通行证，心底没好气的将探员长骂了一顿。

「你可以让我吃掉他。」

“哦，不，不行，他是个好人。”

「好人？就是傻到冒泡的那种？可我觉得他不是，他的肝，脾，胰，肾迟早会被我吃。」

“毒液，我说过，不能吃他！我们还得靠他获取案件进度！”埃迪有些头疼，毒液让他感觉像是养了一只不听话的宠物，但这宠物的危险性却比其他动物高很多，甚至会威胁到自己。

「好吧，我可以不吃他。」

埃迪对毒液的妥协非常满意，现在他该思考如何从警方最终套取更多案件信息，他敢断定这里面绝对还有很多隐情，干脆今晚再去孤儿院一次？埃迪翻出之前拍摄的照片又反复看了数次，依然毫无头绪。

“果然还是得去一趟。”

「我知道。」

“什么？”

「我知道那里发生了什么。」

埃迪这才想起来，他第一次知道毒液，就是因为线人的孤儿院线报。

「那个所谓的祭祀，是暴乱要求的。」

“暴乱？”

「我的同伴。」毒液停顿了一下，似乎想到什么不愉快的事情，「他是个非常霸道残暴的君主，他要求那些人必须向我们供奉人头。」

“那些人？”埃迪抓住了关键词。

「就是你想的那样，一群肮脏的人类，他们捕杀人类幼崽，然后将他们开肠破肚，那所孤儿院也被他们伪装成仍然在营业的模样。后来暴乱吃到了他们中的几个人，并且开始要求他们。」

真相突然暴露在埃迪面前，这些信息他一时间接收困难，这让他怎么写新闻报道？！

「那个图案，是暴乱。」

“......哦，老天，这是什么丑东西！”埃迪点开电脑桌面上存放着的警方拍摄的祭祀图案，那玩意儿甚至比毒液还丑。

埃迪现在理了理思绪，大致就是原本是一伙器官贩卖的不法分子，然后遇上了毒液和暴乱这两个不知是何处来的怪......高级智慧生命体，所以他们只能不停的杀害幼童甚至是杀害一些无名无姓的流浪汉，死亡人数过多，他们本身处理不急，所以才会有让他的线人去接活这一出。

「他在骗你，你的线人。」

“什么？”

「他也是那里面的人。」

埃迪心下一惊，他回想起线人曾说过消失的友人，难不成是被吃了？

「还有刚刚那个好人。」

埃迪握住鼠标的手颤抖了一下。

11.  
埃迪的自白让卡尔顿有种坐过山车一般的起伏感，他依然没有说话。忏悔室里的烛火有些摇曳，晃悠悠的烛光将小神父照射出银灰的色彩。

“后来我写了一封匿名检举信，但这封信被那个好人探员长截胡了，他很快就找到了我。”埃迪继续说着：“他用大剂量的麻醉针迷晕了我，要是没有毒液的话，我一定就死在了那时。”

“醒来的时候我躺在了孤儿院那布满血垢的劣质木板上，他想杀了我，然后再用我的内脏赚一些钱。我不知道毒液为什么会在我面临危险的时候毫无反应，我那时候在脑子里喊了他无数次，我到现在都记得手术刀即将刺进我眼球时内心涌起的无限惊惧。”

“你可不像是个瞎子。”卡尔顿的声音变得粗哑沉闷，像是有无数带着坚硬毛刺的挖耳勺，又痒又疼。

埃迪耸耸肩，“是的，毒液出现了，我后来才知道那一剂强力麻药大多数被毒液吸收了。那时候我的心跳的很快，在毒液咬掉尖叫着的探员长的头后，我开始责骂他，虽然我知道那并不能怪他。”

“发泄一通后我才后怕起来。”

“是毒液用他的方式安慰我，他将我包裹住，柔软的流动液体使我放松。他从我的脸颊一路向下，经过腰胯，最后进入了我的体内，里头被填满的感觉简直太疯狂了。”

也许是吊桥效应，埃迪和毒液做了，就在那座肮脏的孤儿院里，在布满血垢的木板上，旁边还有一具没有头的尸体。

“我们做了很多次......我在他身体里很舒服，就像现在。”埃迪的声音由撩人的慵懒低语转换为粗狂的声音。

“暴乱，我找到了一个很好的宿主。”

“你想说的不止这一点吧？”银灰色撑满了忏悔室小小的空间。

“我不想和你再有瓜葛。”

“叛徒。”

毒液对暴乱的嘲讽不甚在意，他只是阐述自己的所想。

教堂里连续的钟声戛然而止，卡尔顿回过神时，忏悔室的对面已经空无一人。

12.  
关于卡尔顿小神父的故事，哦，那并不是一个愉快的故事。

聪明的小神父是个孤儿，圆润明亮的大眼睛使他在孤儿院里备受宠爱，在老师的偏心对待下，他很快就被安排进了儿童唱诗班，并前往教堂学习教会礼拜日的崇拜唱诗。

那是卡尔顿受难的开始，他在教堂里度过了他的青涩时期，他知道如何讨好他人，也懂得在大人面前如何装作乖巧的模样，但这些原本可以让他如鱼得水的技能却让他在教会里开辟了不正确的人生。

如果可以重新选择，他想他绝对不会在教会的诱导下选择成为修道士。

教会里总有一些见不得光的事情，得不到纾解的神父们会在夜晚摸进他的房门，然后剥光他的衣服，将他压在床上再狠狠操进他的屁眼，他那时候才明白过来，为什么他与别的修道士从来不住一个房间。

他就像被圈养的妓，大多是时间他都是不着一物的，布满不同性爱痕迹的茶色肌肤裸露在空气中，等待着下一位恩客的抚摸。

这样的日子直到他遇见了暴乱，孤儿院又送来了一批唱诗班小孩儿，暴乱就混在其中，卡尔顿倚在窗边，早已失去光泽的鹿眼直勾勾的盯着那群鲜活的生命，如果可以，他想告诉他们，绝对不能成修道士，他们应该有更自由广阔的未来。

卡尔顿突然发觉有人正看着他，那是个金发的小女孩儿，他看见女孩儿一步一步走到自己的窗下，然后如同壁虎一般沿着光滑的墙面向上攀爬，直到来到自己的窗前。

“找到你了。”

女孩儿的手掐住了他的脖颈，他感觉到有东西正在从女孩的体内传到自己的身上，那是力量的源泉。

在那天晚上，他主动掰开了自己肥厚的臀瓣，露出里面的屁眼给摸上他床的人操弄，那个人的阴茎很粗，但是太短了，他只能自己抚慰自己。布满水润雾气的鹿眼盯着对方挂在胸口泛光的十字架，在高潮来临之际，银灰色的神祗咬掉了心死不洁之人的头颅。

自此之后，偌大的教堂里只剩下他一个人，他理所当然的成为了唯一的神父，他穿着黑色的长袍，脖颈上挂着银灰色的泛光十字架，将此生献给银灰色的神。


End file.
